Embodiments generally relate to head mounted display (HMD) systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to rendering in HMD systems.
HMDs may be used in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications to present visual content to the wearer in a wide variety of settings (e.g., immersive games and/or entertainment). A typical HMD may include a display that visually presents an image. In order to render content to the display, image data may be processed. More particularly, game applications may use hardware-accelerated graphics APIs (application programming interfaces) to leverage the capabilities of a local GPU (graphics processing unit), wherein this leveraging can include offloading graphical and non-graphical computation to the GPU in order to maintain interactive frame rates.